Some interesting things in Seventeen Host Club
by aozoRaa
Summary: Dalam Seventeen Host Club, ada persaingan menarik diantara kedua orang host. Mereka rival yang berbahaya. Mari kita intip bagaimana serunya. Hati-hati, banyak dialog yang akan membuat kita gigit jari. [Seventeen, Meanie couple]


**Some interesting things in Seventeen Host Club**

 _A fanfiction by_ _ **aozoRaa**_

 **Cast** : Seventeen

 **Pairing** : Meanie couple

 **Genre** : School-life, Comedy, Romance

 **Warning :** Agak OOC, alur cepat, komedi garing, gombalan buruk bertebaran.

* * *

Didalam Pledis _high school_ terdapat banyak klub sekolah. Salah satunya adalah _Seventeen Host Club_ ; klub unik yang digilai kaum hawa. Dimana anggotanya terdiri dari 13 orang pemuda tampan yang siap mengisi waktu luang para gadis. Mereka disebut _host_. Kumpulan siswa yang melayani setiap siswi yang datang berkunjung. Mengajak mereka berbincang-bincang atau menikmati makanan. Dan memastikan waktu luang para gadis terisi dengan menyenangkan. Pledis _high school_ mempunyai dua kali jam istirahat yang masing-masing berwaktu satu jam. Dan pada saat itu, datanglah ke ruang musik yang tidak terpakai dilantai tiga. Kalian tidak akan menyesal.

Dalam _Seventeen Host Club,_ ada persaingan menarik diantara kedua orang _host._ Mereka rival yang berbahaya. Mari kita intip bagaimana serunya. Hati-hati, banyak dialog yang akan membuat kita gigit jari.

.

.

 _ **-Seventeen Host Club sedang buka-**_

"Aku suka musim gugur, daun mapel yang barjatuhan terbawa angin terlihat sangat indah." Ucap seorang gadis yang tengah duduk memandang pepohonan mapel dari balik jendela. Seorang pemuda disampingnya yang tampan bak pangeran meraih dagu sang gadis, menarik wajahnya menghadap. Kepala tampan mendekat.

"Namun dimataku, tetap kamulah yang lebih indah." Ucap pemuda tersebut lalu tersenyum kecil. Sementara si gadis menunduk, pipinya seakan dibubuhi tinta merah muda dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Mingyu- _ssi_ …" Tangan mulus nan wangi sang gadis digenggam.

"Oh tidak nona manis, panggil aku _Oppa_." Bisik Mingyu seksi. Punggung tangan putih bersih sang gadis dikecup kecil. Kim mingyu pasang senyuman maut yang rupawan.

"Mingyu _o-oppa…"_ wajah sang gadis merah padam, hatinya yang meletup-letup berjerit tak karuan. Pengunjung _host_ yang lain mendadak _blushing_ , terdengar racauan dimana-mana.

 _so sweet._

 _Mingyu-ssi sungguh tampan._

 _kyaaaaa Mingyu oppa aku padamu!_

Lalu siswi yang ingin ditemani oleh Mingyu bertambah banyak. Pria yang menjadi magnet para gadis itu menyunggingkan bibir, manik hitamnya menatap seorang lelaki berseragam sama yang tengah duduk disofa _maroon_ tak jauh didepannya.

 _Aku menang, Wonwoo!_

Jeon Wonwoo yang merasa dihina berdecih.

Gadis yang duduk disamping kanannya memanggil. "Wonwoo- _ssi…_ boleh aku bertanya?" Helaian rambut coklat yang tergerai panjang dipilin kecil, sebuah reaksi gugup sang gadis.

Wonwoo tersenyum, jemari si gadis yang tengah sibuk memutar helaian rambut tersebut Ia ambil, lalu mengusapnya pelan. "Tentu saja, mau bertanya apa?"

"Wonwoo - _ssi_ kenapa kau… kenapa kau begitu tampan?" mata bulat si gadis berbinar.

Wonwoo mendekat "Karena aku selalu ingin ditangkap oleh mata indahmu." Jawabnya. Hati gadis yang berada disamping kirinya ikut bergetar. Ia juga bertanya.

"Wonwoo- _ssi_ kenapa suaramu begitu dalam dan lembut?"

Wonwoo menoleh kesamping kirinya lalu menyentuh dagu gadis itu. "Agar perasaan yang aku ungkapkan sampai ke dasar hatimu."

Kedua gadis tersebut _melting_ maksimal, kemudian bertanya serempak.

"Kenapa matamu sampai berkaca-kaca begitu saat menatapku?"

"Karena senyumanmu yang sejuk membuat danau dihatiku meluap, wahai para tuan puteri yang cantik jelita." Jelas Wonwoo diikuti oleh kedipan mata yang mematikan.

Lalu setelah itu terdengar jeritan para gadis *coret* jones diruangan.

 _Wonwoo sunbae aku tak kuat._

 _Wonwoo-ssi temani aku._

 _Kyaaaaaa tampan sekali!_

Wonwoo menyeringai. _Nah Mingyu, siapa sekarang juaranya?_

Dikursi yang lain, Seungcheol geleng-geleng kepala melihat persaingan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Seokmin yang berdiri didekatnya mengoceh kecil.

"Sepertinya hari ini aku menganggur lagi, mereka berdua gila."

Soonyoung yang baru saja selesai guling-guling dilantai karena geli dengan betapa _cheesy_ kedua temannya, berdiri disamping Seokmin ikut menggerutu. "Gombalannya _edan_ semua."

"Mereka sedang berlomba lagi ya?" tanya Jeonghan- _pretty_ _boy_ yang sedang senderan keren didinding.

Lee Jihoon yang melintas didepannya menjawab "Begitulah. Kita lihat ada hiburan apa setelah ini." Pemuda mungil tersenyum nakal, Ia lanjut melangkah menuju salah satu meja yang diisi oleh para gadis, tangannya membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat teh mawar juga beberapa _cupcake_.

…

Jam istirahat selesai, para pengunjung _host_ bubar berbarengan. Seperti biasa, para siswi tersebut keluar dari ruangan dengan senyum yang merekah dan wajah yang berbunga-bunga.

"Hari ini tamu kita lebih banyak dari sebelumnya ya." Ucap Jisoo yang sedang membereskan cangkir-cangkir porselen mewah yang telah digunakan.

"Dan sebagian besar ingin ditemani oleh kedua monster gombal itu." Gerutu Soonyoung. Telunjuknya mengarah lurus pada Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang kini tengah berdiri bersisian ditengah ruangan.

"Jadi, siapa pemenangnya?" Jun menaikkan alisnya beberapa inci, Dia menumpangkan lengan pada pundak Soonyoung.

"Aku!" seru Wonwoo bangga. Mingyu disampingnya mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Hanya beda satu tamu _cih_."

"Tetap saja aku pemenangnya Mingyu." Wonwoo mengumbar _smirk_ sarat kemenangan.

"Iya berisik. Jadi, apa hukuman untukku?"

Kemudian keduabelas _host_ yang lain berkumpul, jarak dipersempit mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kita merapat begini?" Minghao bertanya polos. Perlu diketahui, Dia adalah anggota klub yang baru saja bergabung, Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi seorang _host._

"Haohao-ya, lihat saja akan ada hiburan gratis." Seungcheol sang ketua nge _wink_ ambigu pada Minghao. Sedangkan si _junior_ hanya mengerutkan alis heran.

"Apa-apaan kalian, gembira sekali melihatku menderita." Mingyu melempem melihat teman-temannya yang begitu semangat akan melihat dia menerima hukuman kekalahan. "Wonwoo cepat akhiri ini." Lanjutnya, protes pada orang disebelahnya.

"Tak sabaran." Wonwoo menyentuh pundaknya "Nah Mingyu, sekarang buka bajumu. Seluruhnya." Mingyu langsung menatap horor orang yang sedang menyeringai puas disampingnya ini.

"Gila. Kau ingin aku telanjang bulat disini? Didepan mereka semua?"

"Tunggu, jangan semuanya juga _sih_. Sisakan dalaman pendekmu." Mingyu merutuki Wonwoo pelan. Dia bersumpah dalam hati tidak akan kalah lagi.

"Cepat." Ucap Wonwoo tak sabar.

Mingyu mendengus. Mau tak mau Ia harus mau. Ini sudah menjadi kesepakatan, yang kalah harus menerima hukuman apapun dari yang menang asal masih dalam batas wajar. Tapi, yang Jeon Wonwoo berikan apakah wajar? Mingyu jerit-jerit nelangsa dalam hati. Teman-temannya tak ada yang membela, yang ada mereka malah semakin mendekat dengan cengiran yang terus diumbar diatas kemalangan Mingyu.

Mingyu sudah menanggalkan jas _navy blue_ yang dipakainya, kemudian melepaskan dasi hitamnya lalu mulai membuka kancing kemeja satu persatu. Setelah kemeja putih dilepaskan, Ia menuju sabuk hitamnya, dengan cepat ditarik dari celana. Pada saat itu Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Seungkwan langsung ngakak. Mingyu mengumpat. Celana yang berwarna senada dengan jas sudah tak lagi menempel dikakinya. Semua orang tertawa, apalagi Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang kini ngakak berat sampai berbaring dilantai tak kuat.

"Inilah alasan kenapa Mingyu tak pernah mau _topless_ didepan kita." Kedua tangan Wonwoo memegangi pundak Mingyu "Ada tompel besar diantara kedua putingnya." Dan Wonwoo ikut terbahak. Setelah para _host_ ber-Oh ria, lalu suara tawa yang berbeda-beda memenuhi ruangan.

"Yak! Ini tanda lahir tahu." Jelas Mingyu dengan bibir yang dimaju-majukan.

"Besar sekali, melebihi kebesaran mangap-nya Seokmin _hyung_." Ucap Hansol sambil terpingkal-pingkal.

"Bukannya mangap-mu yang lebih besar Hansolie." Protes Seokmin yang mem _pause_ tawanya sejenak.

"Tunggu. Mingyu _hyung_ apa yang kau pakai itu?" Tanya Lee Chan, Dia menunjuk kolor _pink_ polkadot dengan gambar putri _mermaid_ yang terpampang besar.

Telinga Mingyu memerah malu. Cepatlah semua ini berakhir, Dia tak tahan.

"Ini ulah Jeon Wonwoo!" Akunya keras. "Dia memohon padaku untuk memakai ini, ini adalah hadiah darinya saat hari jadi ke sepuluh bulan kita." Gelak tawa semakin keras. Wonwoo langsung mingkem.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?"

"Suka jidat-mu! Mana mungkin aku suka beginian _dodol_." Mereka dengan ngotot saling tatap.

"Tapi kau sekarang memakainya."

"I-itu karena kau memohon dengan sangat… sangat manis." Wonwoo diam. Mingyu menyadari pipi lelaki didepannya sedikit berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

"Eh?" celetuk Minghao. "Hubungan mereka sebenarnya apa?" Dia bertanya pada sang _leader_ , dirinya benar-benar belum tahu banyak mengenai orang-orang diklub ini. Termasuk persaingan dan hubungan dua orang yang kini sedang menjadi tontonan.

"Mereka berdua itu pacaran." Jelas seungcheol. Minghao melotot kaget. "Sudah cukup lama. Dan tentu saja hal ini dirahasiakan, demi klub kita dan juga demi mereka sendiri." Jelas sang ketua. Minghao cengo, lalu memandang si _couple_ lagi, tak menyangka bagaimana ada hubungan sepasang kekasih yang seperti itu.

Beralih pada pasangan ditengah, sekarang wajah Wonwoo perlahan mendekati telinga Mingyu, lalu berbisik berat.

"Lalu, mana _hot kiss_ nya?"

Mingyu tersenyum miring, dia menyelipkan tangannya pada tengkuk Wonwoo, membawa wajah pacarnya mendekat.

"Chan-ah, ayo kita masuk kelas!" Hansol dan Seungkwan menarik tangan Chan dengan cepat, lalu ketiganya dengan kebut melangkah keluar.

"Ya ya ya, ayo semuanya bubar-bubar. Pertunjukkan usai." Komando Seungcheol kepada para anggotanya.

"Tunggu dong, inikan klimaksnya." Ucap Jeonghan protes dengan titah dari _leader_.

Melihat tak ada yang membubarkan diri selain ketiga _maknae_ , Seungcheol lalu berteriak pada dua manusia yang sekarang sudah saling menempelkan bibir juga tangan yang saling meraba bahaya.

"YAK KIM MINGYU JEON WONWOO JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM DISINI, ENYAH KALIAN KE KELAS!"

.

.

 _ **-Seventeen Host Club sedang buka-**_

"Wonwoo-ya, kau main lomba-lombaan lagi dengan Mingyu hari ini?" Jisoo bertanya pada Wonwoo yang sedang menata bunga disalah satu meja. Wonwoo menoleh pada Jisoo yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Iya _hyung_." Jawabnya.

"Tanggal spesial ya?" Jisoo menelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah iya sekarang tanggal 13, sebenarnya tanggal 13 itu… adalah tanggal dimana kami melakukan _first kiss_." Jawab Wonwoo dengan malu-malu. Jisoo tersenyum, _ada-ada saja mereka._

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak bersaing 'siapa yang mendapatkan banyak tamu' setiap hari, hanya pada tanggal-tanggal tertentu saja. Termasuk kejadian kolor _pink_ polkadot mermaid, pada tanggal itu adalah tanggal jadian mereka dan hari itu merupakan kesebelas bulan hubungan keduanya.

"Lihat tuh, Mingyu sudah obral gombal dan _skinship_." Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya, menunjuk dimana Mingyu duduk dengan dagunya. Wonwoo ikut melihat. "Apa kau tak pernah merasa cemburu?" Tanya Jisoo.

Wonwoo terdiam sebentar. "Terkadang _sih_ , tapi aku tahu dia hanya mencintaiku." Ucap Wonwoo tegas dan percaya diri. Dia tak hanya sekedar bicara, Wonwoo yakin, sangat yakin. Cinta mereka berdua kuat, karena mereka percaya dari lubuk hati terdalam masing-masing.

Jisoo tersenyum lagi lalu mengacak surai Wonwoo. "Ya, hanya melihat kalian aku juga tahu _kok_ , _long last_ ya." Wonwoo ikut tersenyum. "Tentu!" ucapnya mantap.

…

"Mingyu _oppa_ , kau memilih yang mana?" dimeja terdapat bermacam-macam kue. "yang ini?" gadis itu menunjuk _cupcake_ lemon "yang ini?" kali ini potongan kecil _rainbow cake_ yang ditunjuk "atau yang ini?" terakhir telunjuk lentiknya mengarah pada irisan tebal _red velvet_.

Mingyu tersenyum lalu membuat gadis itu menatapnya. "Tentu saja aku memilihmu, gadisku." Diakhiri dengan _wink_ menawan yang langsung meluluhkan hati para tamu.

Wonwoo tak mau kalah. Dia menyesap teh hijau, lalu berujar " _Hey princess_." Gadis-gadis didekatnya langsung menoleh deg-degan. Wonwoo melanjutkan " _Water is really fresh, but not as fresh as when I look at you_." Mantap, _pick up line_ tersebut sukses membuat para gadis _blushing_.

Persaingan sungguh ketat. Diam-diam Soonyoung dan Seokmin taruhan siapa yang menang.

"Kali ini Mingyu yang menang." Bisik Seokmin dengan yakin pada Soonyoung.

"Aku bertaruh Wonu yang menang." Soonyoung tak kalah serius, sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya greget.

…

"HA HA HA HA." Tebak siapa yang mengeluarkan tawa super besar ini. _Host Club_ baru saja tutup. Sekarang ada yang joget-joget penuh kemenangan.

"Yuhu~ aku menang. Kim Mingyu menang." Seokmin memutari badan Soonyoung yang diselimuti kesuraman karena harus membayar taruhan berupa jadi babu selama satu minggu. _Tamat sudah riwayatku_ batin pemuda 10:10 tersebut.

Sementara Wonwoo sekarang sedang berjongkok dipojokkan meratapi kekalahan. Pacarnya yang sedari tadi asik goyang-goyang pinggul kini menghampirinya. Lalu ikut berjongkok disampingnya.

"Cintaku sudahlah jangan murung terus." Tubuh yang lebih tua didekap erat "kan gantian menangnya." Mingyu menggoyang-goyangkan badan yang ada dalam dekapannya tersebut.

"Hukumannya jangan berat-berat ya." Bisik Wonwoo pelan.

"Tidak lebih berat dibanding hukuman darimu sayang." Lalu pipi Wonwoo dicium pelan.

Saat itu, Jihoon pamit undur diri. Tak kuat dengan pemandangan beserta percakapan _couple_ gila yang mojok-mojok ambigu.

…

"Hey Mingyu, hukuman buat Wonwoo apa?" Tanya Jeonghan penasaran.

Mingyu melemparkan _smirk_ terselubung.

"Lihat saja nanti _hyung_."

"Huh dasar. Eh tapi ngomong-ngomong pacarmu belum datang kesini ya." Jeonghan mengamati ruangan, dalam hati menghitung ada berapa anggota klub yang sudah hadir ditempat.

Sekarang jam istirahat kedua. Ronde kedua bagi _Seventeen Host Club_. Semua anggota sudah ada diruang musik kecuali Jeon Wonwoo. Banyak yang menanyakan pada Mingyu namun pria itu terus menjawab dengan "Lihat saja nanti."

Para siswi sudah mulai berdatangan. Kemudian Mingyu berdeham. Lalu berkata keras.

"Semuanya tolong diam sebentar dan dengarkan."

 _Dengarkan apa?_

Semua orang yang berada diruangan _Host Club_ sudah serentak hening.

Lalu, terdengar suara yang tak asing melalui _speaker_ sekolah yang terhubung pada setiap ruangan.

" _Hallo. Apa kalian kenal Kim Mingyu dari kelas 2-B? Aku yakin hampir setiap orang mengenal pangeran ini. Kim Mingyu adalah lelaki paling tampan diPledis High School. Dia yang paling menawan di Seventeen Host Club dan tak pernah terkalahkan oleh Jeon Wonwoo. Dia orang yang sangat menarik. Dia Pintar, gemar olahraga, baik, ramah, suka menolong orang, jago nyanyi, jago dance, jago masak…."_ Anggota _Host Club_ mendadak mual. Suara di _speaker_ melanjutkan _"… dan jago diranjang"_ Mingyu tertohok. Para gadis melotot _"satu lagi, dia punya tompel luar biasa besar didadanya."_ Kim Mingyu jungkir kaget. Para _host_ jungkir ngakak.

 _Jeon Wonwoo awas kau!_

…

Mingyu bersilang lengan didepan pintu dengan gusar. Wonwoo tak kunjung datang setelah peristiwa pemujian sekaligus penistaan Mingyu lewat _speaker_ tadi.

"Mingyu-ya, sebaiknya susul saja dikelas." Ucap Jeonghan sambil menahan tawa.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku yakin dia akan datang kesini, dia pasti sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat dan mengumpulkan keberanian." Mingyu maju mundur didepan pintu. Jisoo geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Kurasa dia selalu berani menghadapimu." Celetuk Jun.

"Tidak _lah_. Tentu saja sekarang dia takut setelah apa yang dilakukannya." Jawab Mingyu yakin.

"Benarkah? Bukannya kau yang takut ya." Jun menyeringai.

"Kenapa aku harus takut?" Mingyu menghentikan gerakan maju mundurnya.

"Selama ini kulihat Wonwoo lah yang lebih berani."

"Aku lah yang lebih berani!" Protes Mingyu tak terima.

"Tapi kupikir kau itu _uke_?" balas Jun jahil.

Mingyu menganga kaget "A-apaaaa. Aku _uke?_ Aku?! Oh jangan bercanda."

"Tapi memang kelihatannya begitu _kok_." Jun belum berhenti mengerjainya.

"Yak _hyuuuung_ aku itu _ultimate seme_ tahu!" Mingyu memajukan bibir kesal.

Jun hendak menggodanya lebih lama lagi, namun pintu kemudian terbuka. Mingyu langsung berbalik.

Sebuah kepala nongol duluan.

Mingyu heboh, membuka pintu lebar-lebar lalu menarik Wonwoo kedalam.

Mingyu mencengkram kedua bahu Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya melas.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu, tidak mempan tahu."

"M-mingyu…"

"Tidak. Suara berat _sok_ seksi itu juga tak mempan."

"Sayang…"

"Sayang pantat-mu. Pokoknya tak ada ampun. Kau harus dihukum, lebih berat. Diranjang!"

Trio _maknae_ langsung meninggalkan ruangan.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin gigit jari tak kuasa.

"Mingyu…. _O-oppa."_ Dan seketika, terdengar bunyi tusukan. Hati Mingyu yang ditusuk panah 'godaan permohonan ampun dari kekasih tercinta'. Bagaimana Mingyu tidak kaget, baru kali ini Wonwoo memanggil dia seperti itu, dengan vokal yang dalam dan seksi _to the max_. Dan secara langsung Wonwoo mengakui ke _seme_ -an Mingyu. Hatinya bergejolak penuh kesenangan.

" _Oppa~"_ _checkmate._ Mingyu meleleh luluh. Disekelilingnya seakan dikelilingi guguran bunga imajiner. Dia memeluk sang pacar.

"Panggil lagi _dong."_ Pintanya sambil mendusel dileher Wonwoo.

" _Oppa. Oppa. Oppa."_

 _Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

Itu jeritan heboh hati Kim Mingyu.

Lee Jihoon sudah tak kuat, perutnya mual total, dia langsung berlari kencang ke kamar mandi.

Anggota _Seventeen Host Club_ yang lain pingsan berjamaah.

Sementara dua sejoli masih bahagia berpelukan.

 **END**

Huahahaha. Ampunilah aku TT

Ini ancur kayaknya dan maksa banget.

BTW yang pernah nonton anime _Ouran High School Host Club_ pasti tahu lah. Dan tahu juga gombalan super _cheesy_ itu aku dapet dari siapa? xD

Woozi pernah bilang bahwa Seventeen itu kayak diamine _Ouran_ ini. Dan aku langsung _Haaaahhh?_ xD

Sebenernya udah lama pengen bikin ff Seventeen seperti ini. Dan terselesaikan dengan sangat tidak keren sekarang. Belum aku baca ulang juga, soalnya gak kuat :'v

Reviewnya ya reader-tachi =)


End file.
